Faash
Faash is a Danian creature. Appearance A basic Mandilblor shape with odd markings on his exoskeleton. Background Information Faash is a powerful Danian Elementalist with ideas about individualism that are unusual for a Danian.''Ultimate Guide ''Faash is not a typical Danian. All his life, he has had a desire to stand out as an individual. Such an attitude is strange among Danians, as nothing but the Hive is supposed to matter. Normally, Faash would have been ostracized, but Lore noticed his potential and made sure that his skills were developed. With time, Faash became a mighty Fire Elementalist, and he seems to grow even stronger when left without the aid of the Hive. As the UnderWorlders try to destabilize the Hive, Faash grows even more valuable. Whenever Faash is unaided by the Hive, his Elemental powers grow stronger. Though this is very unusual for a Danian, it does not weaken Faash’s loyalty to the Hive! He would never fight along side anyone but his Tribemates. Personality and Behaviour Faash is headstrong and mostly does things his own way, but is also loyal to his group. That is if other tribes are involved. Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Faash has all his loyalties to the hive, but likes his ways of being alone. He despised all tribes, but during the M'arrillian Invasion he had become allies with the Overworlders, Underworlders, and Mipedians and transfered all of his hatred to the M'arrillians. Although Faash becomes stronger without the aid of the hive, he is still prefers to work with his tribemates. Card Information Basic Stats Chaotic has a variable stats system, these figures are the official basic stats from the Chaotic website and may not reflect cards or scannables from the TV show or real life. Textbox The Animated Series Breakdown Triple Threat During Tangath Toborn and Odu Bathax's first exercise, Faash and Bierk are teamed with Arias and Viqtarr. Tasked to ambush the other team's fort, Faash and Viqtarr quickly but heads and fight, Arias and Bierk briefly separate them before all falls apart. It isn't until Ghatup and Shimmark surprise the team and capture them that they stop. The following day when Malvadine and Aimukk break into a fight, Faash and the other Danians, and Frafdo, cheer Aimukk. All feel ashamed when Tangath ends it and reminds them of the risks at stake. During the orb exercise, Faash is blindfolded and partnered with Ghatup and Nebres. Like the other teams, Lystone charms them into the forest. When the spell wears out, they're rallied and Tangath uses Lystone's trickery to enforce his belief that the tribes must work together against the M'arillians. They march into the night to continue training, possibly going as far as Ravanaugh Ridge. Last Stand Faash is assigned to the second commando team, tasked with digging underground and surprise Phelphor's legion outside Kiru City. During their first appearance into the episode, him and Viqtarr have seemingly gotten along; he teases Viqtarr for preferring of a non-tunneling-based plan, and Viqtarr shows embarrassment. He and the team ready their weapons as they approach their destination. Having used a decoy to trick the M'arillians, they rush to build a stone fort. Finished, they await the M'arillians. When they find them and engage, Faash is seen wielding two battle gears and opens fire. Their skirmish ends victorious as the Mipedian conjurers brought along summon Titanix. Legions of Aa'une As the morphed Aa'une unleashed his mass brainwashing wave across Perim, Faash and members of his commando team are caught in the blast. Equipped with the Danian headgear negating these waves, he isn't hypnotized. As Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah enter the Kiru City library, Faash is seen being blasted by a hypnotized Intress. Son of the Spiritlands Faash is among the many who attend Tangath Toborn's funeral. Cards and Scans *Sarah Gallery Faash1.jpg|Faash in a drome battle. Image 4.png|Faash being used by Sarah in a drome match in Triple Threat. Screenshot - 12_27_2013 , 1_06_16 PM.png|Faash in Last Stand, Part 2. Trivia Category:Danian Elementalists Category:Danian Creatures Category:Zenith of the Hive Category:Creatures Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Danians Category:Uncommon Cards Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Sarah's Creatures Notes and References